


Who Wants a Donut?

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [33]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Donuts, F/M, Gen, Noveria, not much plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: After overhearing an ERCS guard talk about it, Garrus wonders what a donut is.  Allie & Kaidan decide to show him.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Kaidan Alenko & Garrus Vakarian, Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Who Wants a Donut?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, pointless story about Allie & Kaidan's bff trying a donut for the first time. Yes, I know - dextro vs. levo. Honestly, it's just a donut and if a turian guard is the one saying he could go for a donut, then there's no harm in Garrus eating one, either. Just have fun with it, ok?
> 
> Truth is, I wrote this because my word count on AO3 for 2019 was a few hundred words shy of 100k. I was stuck about what to write, but doing the Noveria missions gave me this inspiration. I hope you like it!

“What's a donut?”

Allie stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at Garrus. “What?”

“A donut. That guard back there said he could eat a donut. I've never heard of it.”

Allie and Kaidan shot each other a look and started laughing. “Seriously? You were a cop for how long and you have no idea what a donut is?” Allie asked.

Garrus's mandibles twitched in irritation. “What does one have to do with the other? And you've never seen me laugh at you when you hear about things that are new to you.”

“You're right, Garrus,” Allie said, wiping her eyes. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed.”

She then went on to explain that donuts were dough shaped into a ring and either fried or baked. “There are different kinds and different flavors and for centuries, the joke has been that law enforcement eats them all the time.”

As they walked through the Port Hanshan mezzanine, Kaidan walked side by side with his friend, showing him pictures of different kinds of donuts and vids about how they were made. Garrus was definitely intrigued and asked Allie about possibly getting some sometime to try.

“Sure,” she smiled. “And if that guard was talking about them, I'll bet there's a shop around here that sells them.”

They meandered around the area a bit longer, checking out the bars, listening to the conversations around them to try and get more information about Benezia and her entourage (as best they could, anyway, since most people stopped talking as soon as they saw Allie). Their wanderings took them to the garage, where Allie figured it wouldn't hurt to at least try to get access to get them to Peak 15. The trio was stopped by the Port Hanshan chief mechanic – a turian who said they should just call him 'Li'. They chatted for a bit about Benezia, Peak 15, and the odds of Allie being able to get into the garage with Li's pass.

“Sure, if I wanted to lose my job and get sued into the next spiral arm,” he laughed. “Security tracks card use.”

Allie grinned and shrugged. “Well, if you don't ask, the answer's always no, right?”

As they turned to leave, she heard Garrus clear his throat. “Oh, yeah, and one more thing, Li. Where can we find some donuts?” Allie asked.

“Donuts? Well, there's a shop on the third level. I've never had one, but the ERCS guys all seem to love 'em.”

“Great. Thanks for your time, Li,” Allie waved as they walked away.

“No problem, Spectre. You need anything, I'll be here,” he waved back.

“So, Garrus, you want to try a donut?”

“Sure,” he shrugged. He was trying to act casual, but Allie knew him well enough to know he was excited about it.

They found the shop easily enough – even if their eyes would have failed them, the smell would have led them straight to the front door. The signs on the windows and inside boasted of the donuts being made fresh every day and the shop hours varied depending on whether or not they sold out. Fortunately, there were still quite the variety of items to pick from.

Garrus's mandibles twitched and his eyes widened. 'I don't even know where to start, Shepard,” he whispered.

“Don't worry about it. Kaidan, do you like donuts?”

“Is Udina a shady bastard who can't be trusted?” he grinned. “You bet I do.”

“Cool. You two go grab a seat, I'll get us something to eat.”

“Don't forget the coffee,” Kaidan called after her.

Allie went to the counter and ordered two dozen. She knew if Garrus wound up not liking them, she and Kaidan would have no trouble eating the rest of them. And if Garrus _did_ like them (which she was pretty sure he would), two dozen might just be enough for all of them. She made sure to get a variety – jelly filled, creme filled, powdered sugar, plain, blueberry, as well as other obscure flavors she'd never heard of. She took the box full of doughy goodness and three large coffees to the booth the guys had procured. She opened the box, set it in front of Garrus, and said, “There you go. Have at it.”

She slipped into the booth next to Kaidan and watched as Garrus stared at his choices for a minute or two.

“This seems harmless,” he murmured, snagging one of the powdered sugar ones. Allie and Kaidan glanced at each other and smirked while Garrus gave the donut a tentative sniff, then a tiny nibble. His eyes got wide and he took a bigger bite, dropping chunks of powdered sugar down his armor.

“Spirits, this is amazing!” he gushed after he crammed the rest of the donut in his maw. Allie and Kaidan had to laugh as crumbs fell from the donut and into his cowl. Garrus didn't seem to notice, though, as he grabbed a second, and then a third. “Are you guys gonna eat some of these?” he asked around a mouthful.

“Yes,” Allie grinned. “We're just letting you get a taste.”

The trio made short work of the pastries and when the box was empty, Garrus leaned back and laced his fingers across his stomach. “Thank you, Shepard,” he sighed. “That was fantastic. I think I found a new favorite food.”

“Good,” Allie said. “You just have to be careful when you eat them. You made quite a mess of yourself. You've got sugar and jelly on your mouth and a lot of crumbs in your armor.

First, Garrus ran his tongue along his mandibles and Allie and Kaidan stared open-mouthed at the length of it. “Ok, I had no idea you had a blue tongue and I had no idea you could do... that,” Allie gaped.

“It's just a normal turian tongue,” he shrugged. “Did I get it all?”

Allie stood with a napkin and wiped at the spots he'd missed. Then he stood and bent over at the waist, dumping the crumbs from the neck of his armor onto the floor. Allie sighed and shook her head, asking the staff for a broom so she could clean up after her friend. Her offer was declined and they said it was just fun to watch someone eat a donut for the first time.

They each got their coffees refilled and Garrus hesitated at the door. “Do you think we can get some more of those before we leave?” he asked.

“Sure,” Allie shrugged. “Just remind me.”

“Oh, don't worry,” Garrus stated, licking his chops in anticipation. “I won't let you forget.”


End file.
